


High School Love

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Another Weirdly Named Coffee Shop, Cheating, Crack?, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kisses, Fluff, I really don’t know how to tag this, M/M, Polyamorous Relationships, boys in crop tops, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Hyunjin needs an english tutor, thankfully Seungmin is nice and agrees to be his. The only catch is, Seungmin is really pretty, and Hyunjin is really gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC. WOWOWOW ANOREHR ALREADY. yes. yes. I love writing this. it’s going to be mostly fluff. u can basically get a general idea of the story from the summary so ENJOY!!!

Hyunjin woke up to the sound of his loud, annoying, little brother named Jeongin. He was only a year younger, but that warrants for Hyunjin to call him tiny, right? 

“Hyungie wake up! We’re going to be late for school!” 

He looked over to his clock and saw it was 7am. School starts at 7:30, and it takes about 25min to get to school. 

“Fucking hell!”, he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Almost immediately, he got a reply from downstairs saying to _“Shut the fuck up and watch your language.”_ His dad was always great with words. 

“I’ll meet you downstairs”, his brother said as he left his room. 

Quickly, Hyunjin ripped off his pajamas, and grabbed the first thing he saw. He grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans, with large rips on his upper thigh, a white hoodie, and a red flannel to tie around his waist. He blew a kiss to himself as he left his room. 

 

 

He got into his car, and his brother jumped into the back. He hated his brother sitting next to him. It’s not that he hates his brother, it’s just that Jeongin annoyed the absolute fuck out of him. 

He took a short cut to the school, which honestly didn’t even matter since it only took 3 minutes less than the original route. Jeongin liked to scold him about this, but Hyunjin decided to do it just tompiss him off.

 

His brother walked to his class nonchalantly, but Hyunjin was sprinting to English, which happened to be across campus. 

He made it just in time, but when he tried to reach into his bag to pull out his binder and pencil, he realized he had forgotten his stuff in his room. 

‘Fucking hell. The fuck am i going to do now.’ 

He looked to his right, and asked his friend Bang Chan if he could borrow a pencil and some paper. Chan laughed at his stupidity. 

He said yes, but made Hyunjin promise to tell him after what Jeongin would like as a present. That was odd. Jeongin’s birthday isn’t until February. It’s only October right now. Hyunjin accepted his terms anyway, and directed his attention to the lesson. 

There really was no point to this class. Their teacher, Mr. Park, obviously had no idea what he was talking about, and constantly went off on tangents. He talked about the most mundane things like this new girl group about to debut, or about what he had for dinner last night. 

This did not help Hyunjin out one bit. He was already failing english, and a shitty teacher meant a shittier grade. He had no idea how Chan managed to have a B. Hyunjin’s sitting over here with a D-. 

“Ok class time to turn in your homework.”

Fuck, he forgot there was homework. 

“Mr. Hwang, where is your homework?”

Hyunjin gave him a shy smile. 

“I did it, but i forgot it in my bag, which happens to be at home.” 

He shook his head disappointedly. 

“I’m sure it is. Meet me after class. I need to talk to you.”

He gulped, and nodded his head. 

Chan was laughing his ass off over what had just happened, but Hyunjin couldn’t do anything right now other than glare at him. 

 

•

 

The class ended sooner than he thought it would. He and Chan kept shooting spit balls at eachother when ever their teacher turned away, and when they weren’t doing that, Hyunjin was on his phone scrolling through social media. 

 

“Hyunjin i need to talk to you about your grade in my class.” 

“What about it?”

His teacher sighed and took of his glasses. 

“Please have a seat.” Hyunjin did so. “You’re right now sitting at a D- in my class. You have a chance to make it to at least a C by the end of the semester, and avoid having to take my class again, but that seems highly unlikely with out any help.”

Hyunjin went pale. Not from his failing grade, but the thought of getting tutoring from Mr. Park. The man already creeped him out, he wanted to do what ever to avoid spending extra time with him. 

“I’ll be appointing my top student to help you get your grade up. I’ve already talked to him, and he said he’s up to the task.” 

Hyunjin raised an eye brow. ‘Someone wants to help me? Why?’

“His name is Kim Seungmin. He’s the same age as you, and i think you two would get along. I am not forcing you to receive help from him, but i would highly recommend it if you want to pass. He left me his contact information to give to you.” He handed over to Hyunjin a piece of paper with a phone number on it. “He said to text him if you’re up to it. You don’t need to check in with me, i’m just giving this to you as a life line. I was in your position once in high school, and if it wasn’t for my teacher helping me, i don’t think i would have ever passed.”

Hyunjin nodded his head. 

“Good. You’re dismissed, and good luck.”

He said to him a small thank you, and left Mr. Park’s class room. 

 

•

 

Hyunjin liked to consider himself a pretty good looking guy. He had cute eyes, a nice jawline, hot abs, a cute nose, and sexy lips. 

He also liked to consider himself a confident gay. He’s been gay for a while, and pretty much everyone he knew accepted him, except for the few fangirls he had in school who sent him death threats for not being straight. He just ignored them, and moved on with his life. 

He’s pretty much been single all of his life. He never cared to date unless it was, “The One.” Chan liked to make fun of him for this, but Hyunjin really could not care for what he had to say about it. He was just picky. 

 

 •

 

Hyunjin: Hey Mr. Park gave me your number to text u about getting help for english

 

He set down his phone, but almost as soon as he did, his phone lit up. 

 

xxx-xxx-xxxx: This is Hyunjin right?

 

He laughed, and sent a reply. 

 

Hyunjin: Yes this is Hyunjin. That means your Seungmin right?

 

Seungmin: Depends who’s asking 

 

Hyunjin liked this guy already. 

 

Hyunjin: So i was wondering, when do u wanna start the tutoring?

 

Seungmin: I really don’t care, im busy tomorrow tho

 

Hyunjin: What r u doing tomorrow?

 

Seungmin: Nothing you need to concern yourself with

 

Hyunjin was a bit taken back at the response. He wasn’t expecting something sassy like that. 

 

Hyunjin: Well okay then. How about Saturday, is that cool?

 

Seungmin: Sure, here’s my address, just come over whenever. (xxxxxxxxxx)

 

Hyunjin: ok thanks. I’ll see you then. 

 

He set his phone down, and immediately went to sleep. 

 

 

•

 

 

He woke up again the next day to his brother screaming into his ear. Basically the same scenario as the previous day played out, except this time he wore a black t-shirt, with black shorts, and a blue flannel around his waist, and this time, he actually remembered to bring his bag to school. 

He made it to class again, right before the bell rang. Mr. Park was just about to begin teaching, when Chan threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him. 

Hyunjin shot him an annoyed glare, then reached down to grab the paper. He opened it, and inside it he read. 

“You never did tell me about your brother yesterday.”

Hyunjin sighed and wrote down, “Buy him a BTS album and he’ll let you fuck him how ever you want.”

He gave that to Chan, and he didn’t miss how bright red the other boy turned. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to their teacher, who currently was talking about his new fitbit that he bought off of Amazon. 

He just went onto his phone like usual, and scrolled through GOT7’s instagram. 

 

Again, class went by pretty fast, since he was on his phone the entire time, again. 

Lunch was pretty uneventful as well. 

“So what’s up with you guys?”, Hyunjin asked when he sat down with his friends, Chan, Felix, Minho, and Woojin. 

“Absolutely nothing!”, Felix exclaimed while slamming his body onto the table. 

“Quit being over dramatic!”, Minho yelled as he smacked Felix on the back of the head. 

“Ouch! What the hell was that for!” 

“Being an annoying little bitch. That’s what.” 

Woojin rolled his eyes, and took a bite of his sandwich. 

Hyunjin watched the whole ordeal, and cringed when he saw Chan staring at his brother again. 

“Dude, if you like him so much, just ask him out.” 

“Like who?” His red cheeks gave him away. 

“Don’t play dumb. We all know you want to stick your tongue down my brothers throat. You have my approval, i’m just tired of seeing you pine for him.” 

“You- I- I don’t-” 

Hyunjin sighed, while Minho and Felix fought, and Woojin laughed at Chan. His friends were a mess, but so was he so it makes sense. 

“Let’s change the subject!”, Chan announced. He said it so fast, it was obvious he was dying for them to switch to a new topic. 

“Oh Hyunjin!” 

“Mhmm.” 

“What did Mr. Park want to talk to you about after class the other day?” 

Hyunjin had completely forgotten about that. 

“Oh that!”, he said. “He just talked to me about my grade and recommended me a tutor.” 

The sound of “ahh” filled the table. That was when Felix decided to make a joke. 

“But i thought you liked D’s Hyunjin”, he said while winking. 

Woojin spit out his milk. Luckily it wasn’t onto anyone, and just onto the floor. 

Chan fucking wHEEZED, and Minho was actually on the floor doing his weird HAHA HEHE HOHO laugh. 

Hyunjin burned beet red, but then retorted with, “Only the biggest”, which caused Woojin to shoot milk out of his nose, when he tried to drink again. 

Felix groaned out in disgust, but he could relate to Hyunjin’s statement. 

 

•

 

“Hey, so you actually going to meet up with that tutor for english?”, Chan asked on their way home from school. The two normally walked together, because they lived a few houses from eachother. 

“I don’t really have a choice. I mean i hate english, but i have to pass. Maybe he won’t be so bad. I already texted him last night about it, and he seems pretty cool. I guess?” 

Chan hummed in agreement. 

Jeongin would have joined them on the walk home, but he had choir practice to attend. 

 

The rest of the walk was pretty uneventful, except for when they passed by a dog and CHAN just had to run up and pet it. 

“Dude that lady got so mad at you.” 

“It was a puppy! What am i supposed to do?” 

“Uhhh i don’t know”, he said sarcastically. “Ask for permission! It was a fucking service dog! You don’t just pet them without permission!” 

“Look, i see dog, i pet dog. Simple as that.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

“You’re going to get killed one day cause of that.” 

Chan laughed. 

“Well at least i died from petting a dog. The fluffiest way to die.” 

“Im sure it is. You furry.” He said that last part under his breath. 

“HEY I HEARD THAT YOU ASSHOLE!” But it was too late. Hyunjin was already running for his life, while Chan ran behind him. Thank god for Hyunjin’s previous years in track n field. 

 

•

 

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” 

“Welcome home sweetie!”, his mother said. “I just finished cooking dinner. Where Jeongin?” 

“First, It’s only 4pm. Second, he’s at school in choir right now.” 

“Oh that’s a shame. Looks like he will just have to eat later. Did he say how long till?” 

“No, he just told me he had practice. I didn’t even know he had choir.” 

“Neither did i. Oh well, good for him taking some extra curriculars.” 

“Yep. Good for him!” 

 

•

 

Jeongin arrived home about a few hours later, with red abused lips, and red/purple marks forming on his neck. Luckily, their mother didn’t see the marks on his body. As soon as Jeongin arrived home, he headed straight to his room, and came out with sudden no markings. 

“Nice job with the make up Jeongin!”, Hyunjin shouted from his spot on the couch. 

He saw his brother blush a little red.  

Their mother just ignored Hyunjin’s comment, and brought out food for Jeongin to eat. 

 

After dinner, Hyunjin confronted Jeongin in his room. 

“So, who’s your girlfriend? or boyfriend? I won’t judge.”

Jeongin rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a random make out. No romantic feelings.” 

Hyunjin squealed from his spot on the bed. He was lying on his stomach, with his head in his hands.  Jeongin was sitting in his desk chair, leaning back with his arms crossed as if he’s judging Hyunjin. 

“His name is Han Jisung. He has a boyfriend, so we agreed it would be a one time thing.” 

Wait, that name sounds familiar. 

“I’m pretty sure he’s in your grade too”, Jeongin continued. “He’s a really good kissed, and he’s really cute.” 

“Wait, i think thats Minho’s boyfriend.” 

Jeongin turned bright red. 

“Fuck he is. Shit. He was just helping me with my singing, then one thing turned to the next, and suddenly he’s slamming me against the wall and kissing my neck.” 

“Yeah uhh, it’s probably best not to make out with him. And maybe avoid Minho for a while.” 

His eyes were wide. “Don’t need to tell me twice.” 

Hyunjin chuckled, and left to go back to his own room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW HOW WAS THAT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT U THINK IN THE COMMENTS.!! thank you!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin: Hey I’m coming over today right? 
> 
> Seungmin: I mean yeah. Why wouldn’t u? 
> 
> Hyunjin: Just wondering ssjjxkf no need to be so rUDE 
> 
> Seungmin: Just get ur ass over here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK TO COME OUT. I’m still on my hiatus but i just decided since i had this chapter drafted for so long but i finally had time today to take the time to edit n shit.

uHyunjin: Hey I’m coming over today right? 

Seungmin: I mean yeah. Why wouldn’t u? 

Hyunjin: Just wondering ssjjxkf no need to be so rUDE 

Seungmin: Just get ur ass over here 

Hyunjin laughed at their conversation, and let his mom know he would be heading out, then left for Seungmin’s house. 

On his way there he received a text from his brother.

Jeongin: Mom found the hickies... Shit 

Hyunjin laughed. 

Hyunjin: Fucking dumbass. Good luck. 

He was left on read, and that would most likely be the last time he’d ever talked to his brother. 

 

•

 

Hyunjin showed up at Seungmin’s house. It was a decent sized house. It was painted a cream color, two stories. 

He knocked on the door twice, and sent a text to Seungmin saying he’s there already. 

When he door opened, he was faced with the prettiest boy he’s ever met. 

Seungmin smirked at the boy.

“I’m Seungmin. Nice to finally meet you!”, he said while holding out his hand. 

Hyunjin took it cautiously. His hand was soft. 

“I-Im Hyunjin.” 

Seungmin chuckled softly at his stuttering. 

‘Shit, even his laugh is cute.’ 

“Come on in”, he said as he ushered Hyunjin into the house. “Do you want anything to drink or eat?” 

“Just a water please.” 

“Yeah sure!” With that, Seungmin disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Hyunjin in the middle of the house. It was probably what Hyunjin should have expected. The moment he walked in, he could see the living room. To his right were the downstairs bathroom and bed rooms, and too his left was the kitchen and dining room. 

Seungmin came back with a glass of water in his hand. 

“Here you go!” 

Hyunjin took it, and muttered out a quick thank you. 

“Let’s go to my room. We can get more privacy there.” 

Hyunjin choked on the water.

“Hey are you okay?” 

“Yeah i’m fine. Just the wrong tube.” 

Seungmin laughed again. 

“Be careful. We don’t want you dying in my house”, he said while still chuckling. 

Hyunjin turned beet red. Everything about this boy was perfect. His laugh, his face, his personality. E V E R Y T H I N G, caused Hyunjin’s heart to skip a beat. 

 

• 

 

“Well, here is my room”, Seungmin announced with open arms. 

“Its... Nice...” 

It was a decent sized bed room. A twin sized bed in the far corner, Day6 and Got7 posters spread on his walls, and shelves with dance and singing trophies for first and second place, with one baseball trophie. 

“Wow, thats a lot of awards”, Hyunjin pointed out. 

“Yeah, i guess. I don’t really care about those.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah. It’s all stuff from before.” Seungmin’s eyes glimmered with nostalgia.  

Hyunjin picked up a picture of Seungmin from when the boy was younger. It was a picture of Seungmin in his blue baseball jersey and white pants holding hands with someone who’s face was folded over, preventing him from seeing the person. 

“You’re cute”, Hyunjin said without thinking, then immediately stuttered our nonsense trying to clear up his mistake. 

Seungmin waved him down. “I know it’s a cute picture.” He paused for a second, then glanced at Hyunjin from head to toe. “You’re not so bad looking yourself.” 

Hyunjin could swear he almost just died right there. 

“S-so why did you quit baseball?”, he said so fast, he was afraid Seungmin didn’t understand him, but the boy did. Seungmin’s eyes turned dark, and his smile depressed into a frown.

“Are you okay?”, Hyunjin asked with a scared tone of voice.

Seungmin turned to him with a puzzled expression, then immediately picked up his smile and wore it brightly.

“Let’s get to working on English, shall we!”

“Yuh-yeah...”

With that, Hyunjin dropped the topic, and Seungmin lead him to his bed. 

 

•

 

“Ok so, when writing essays, you need to focus on your delivery. Like how it comes off to the reader.” 

“How?” 

“Imagine you’re telling a story about two lovers. You don’t want it to seem bland, but you don’t want it to seem like they’re slaying a dragon.” 

“Uhhh”, Hyunjin just sat there dumbfounded. 

“ok uhhh”, Seungmin took a moment to think. He never had to teach, or even think about his writing, he was just good. “How’s this ‘When they first saw eachother, it was like the world around them just froze in time. Like nothing mattered but eachother. Tears filled their eyes as their legs immediately brought them running to the others. Wonpil jumped, and Jae caught him in his arms.’ I guess with that kind of tone? Sort of longing and dramatic?” 

“Hmmm” 

“Did that make sense?”, Seungmin asked carefully. 

Hyunjin responded with a simple head nod. He was too busy imagining himself catching Seungmin in his arms as they locked lips. 

“Hyunjin? Hello?” 

Hyunjin was interupted from his thoughts by a waving hand, and Seungmin’s face dangerously close to his own. He could smell the axe cologne coming off the boy’s body. 

“Earth to Hyunjin? You good?” 

Finally, he returned to Earth, and his cheeks flushed bright red. He turned away to the side shyly. 

“Yuh-yeah.” 

“Are you ok? Your cheek are-” 

“Let’s just get back to the lesson!”, he shouted with stained cheeks and a smile so bright it rivaled the sun. 

“Okay!”, the red head cheered out loudly, and continued to talk about how to write a narrative essay. 

 

Hyunjin was weak for this boy, but he didn’t mind much. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW NOW WASNT THAT CUTE. I have early release at school so i leave early every other day n shit so if i have to wait in the library for my mom i’ll just write or something. I’m taking creative writing in school now too so hopefully i’ll be able to get more creative inspiration and be able to improve my writing. Thank you for being patient. i’ll do my best to upload the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So...”, he paused for dramatic effect. “Is Seungmin a good kisser?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i wrote the beginning of this chapter right after i posted the last, but i didn’t finish it till today. Oops. I should be posting more because i’m starting to get more ideas. (i already have the next chapter written too.) 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. ENJOY!

At school the next day, Hyunjin was bombarded by questions from Chan. 

“So...”, he paused for dramatic effect. “Is Seungmin a good kisser?” 

The sound Hyunjin made after his question was so unnatural it sounded like a mix between a squeak and a wheeze. “We didn’t do shit, but study english.” 

“Not even anatomy?”, Chan said suggestingly. 

“Shut the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up.” 

“Aww, shouldn’t you be saving your hands for Seungmin’s ass?” 

“PLEASE SHUT UP!”, he yelled gaining the attention of the entire cafeteria. 

He muttered out a quick and quiet sorry to everyone. 

“See what you made me do!”, he whispered angrily to Chan. 

“It’s not my fault you got so heated.” 

“Can you just shut up about the angel that is Kim Seungmin?” 

“Me? An angel?” Suddenly and unexpected voice appeared out of no where. Hyunjin turned around, and it turns out, it was Seungmin. 

“No- I- I mean-” 

“It’s fine. You don’t need to explain yourself.”, Seungmin smirked, and checked out Hyunjin’s body.  

“If i’m an angel, i must be a fallen angel-” he pressed Hyunjin into the wall until there was no space between them. Hyunjin could feel Seungmin’s breath on his lips. Slowly, Seungmin trailed Hyunjin’s jawline until he reached the older’s ear. “-you make me want to sin.” The younger boy pulled away, but not before lightly nipping Hyunjin’s ear, and walking away as if nothing happened. 

Fire burned Hyunjin’s body. He was as red as a fucking tomato. 

Chan stood from the side lines, in complete shock over what had just occurred. 

“Dude”, Chan started. “What the fuck was that?” 

Hyunjin, still in a moment of shock, just shook his head and said. “I don’t know, but i think i liked it.” 

 

•

 

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful, but he still couldn’t get the scene out of his head. 

Seungmin’s words, “you make me want to sin”, replay in his head.  

He tried to ignore the blood rushing to his nether regions, while his teacher was talking about raional equations. 

Somehow, Seungmin was almost impossible to find. The entire day, he was no where to be seen. They may not have had the same classes, but they were bound to run into eachother on their way to their classes. Right? 

 

•

 

“Dude, why is your brother so hot?” 

“I’m sorry- The fuck did you just say?” 

Chan blushed bright red. 

“Nothing!” 

Hyunjin looked up to see Jeongin walking right past them during passing period. Chan was probably too preoccupied watching Jeongin face, to notice that the boy’s hand was locked with another boy next to him. 

“Chan, there’s something i need to tell you about Jeongin.” His mind immediately flashed back to the hickies he found on his brother, and his confession to Hyunjin. 

“Yes Hyunjin?” The boy’s eyes were big and looked so innocent. 

“Actually... Nevermind.” 

“No! You said it’s about Jeongin! Now tell me!” 

Hyunjin panicked a little inside. He needed to come up with an excuse, and now. 

“Uhh- He uh-” 

“Yes? He what?” 

“He said he really likes a guy who can sing, and has a killer bod.” 

Chan stared at him blankly. 

“I can sing? And i have a killer bod? Right?” 

Chan lifted up his shirt to reveal his delicious 6-pack that managed to make Hyunjin’s mouth water, and cause a few innocent bystanders to pass out from the gorgeous sight. 

“Damn-”, was all Hyunjin could get out of his mouth. 

“What?” 

“They just, i uh... Chan, you’re so fucking hot.” 

The older boy smirked. 

“What’s with that look?” Hyunjin backed up a little, scared of what Chan was going to do. 

Chan kept walking towards him, until he was backed into a wall. 

“Uhh- Chan. What are you do-” 

“Do you want to touch them?” 

Blood rushed to Hyunjin’s cheeks almost instantly. 

“Do i wha-”, before Hyunjin could finish speaking, Chan grabbed the younger boy’s hands and shoved them up his shirt. 

“They feel nice don’t they?” 

Hyunjin didn’t want to admit it, but he was feeling very turned on from the situation they were in right now. 

Chan let go of Hyunjin’s hands, but they stayed where they were, feeling Chan’s body. 

The older snakes his hands to Hyunjin’s cheeks, and slowly pulled them closer, until- 

rIIING! 

Chan pulled back quickly. 

“Shit! That was the late bell. Hey Hyunjin i gotta go. I’ll see you later. Bye!”, he said as he ran off to his next class. 

Hyunjin, too shocked to react to anything, just fell to the floor with his head in his hands. 

Unconsiously he spoke, “What the fuck just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W H O A. Shit fucking h a p p e n e d. HOW WAS THAT. YALL SHOULD TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL IN THE COMMENTS. eww i sound like a utube vid. oh well. what can u do. I’m starting to write more now so hopefully i’ll update fics every 1-2weeks????????? I’ll try i guess. I’m planning some new fics, but i don’t want to post them yet until i either finish them, or i finish one of the 3 active fics i have rn. 
> 
> TJANKS FOR READING!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO IS THIS ME POSTING. yes it is. i don’t have much to say other than ENJOYYY!!

Hyunjin left before Chan did. Normally they waited for eachother to walk home together, but Hyunjin opted to just walk alone today. He needed time to think about what just happened today. 

On his way home, he caught Jeongin pinning Jisung to a tree. Lips locked together as Jisung’s hands groped the younger’s butt. 

“Gross”, was the first thing Hyunjin thought. 

He shook his head, and continued walking. 

 

He didnt get too far, before he decided to take a detour, and take a seat on the bench that lied on the side walk. 

He wasn’t too far from Jisung and Jeongin, so he kept hearing loud sounds of lips smacking and moans. It was utterly disgusting. 

He put in his earbuds, lied down, and closed his eyes. 

 

_“I have a killer bod? Right?”_

_“Want to feel them?”_

 

He didnt get much sleep. Sure what Seungmin did caught him off guard, but he had known Chan for years, and he never pulled anything like that until today. 

He looked down, and saw a tent in his pants. 

Quickly, he sat up and pretended nothing happened. He prayed no one walked by and saw. 

 

•

 

Right as he was getting up, someone ran by quickly. His head was down in his hands, almost as if he was crying. 

Hyunjin just shrugged it off, but turned to his side and saw Jeongin holding Jisung’s hand with tears in his eyes. 

It took him a moment to realize it, but that had been Chan running. Instantly, he let his emotions take control over him, and stomped over to Jeongin. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?! How dare you fucking hurt Chan like his! Did you even know he’s liked for you for years? What the hell is wrong with you! You fucking idiot!” He raised his right hand, and slapped Jeongin across the face... hard. 

The boy fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. He was holding his cheek, with a shocked expression on his face. Hyunjin has never gotten this mad at him before. 

“I-”, Jeongin stuttered. “I’m sorry-” 

“Oh now you’re sorry!” 

“I didn’t know-” 

“You dont fucking know anything! You even knew he had a boyfriend and you still decided to date him. Jeongin you promised me it would be a one time thing!” 

“I did... But then he told me he broke up with his boyfriend?”

“No he didn’t! They’re still very well dating. The thing is, this fucking asshole is only using you because his boyfriend won’t let him fuck anymore.” 

“But-”, Jeongin turned to Jisung with teary eyes. “You said you were single. You said you loved me.” 

“I do I-” 

“Save it”, Jeongin interrupted him. “And stay the fuck away from me.” 

“Jeongin- Sweetie- I love y-” 

“Oh what? You love me? Fuck you. The only thing you ever loved about me was my ass... You know what! Stay the fuck away from me.” 

“But Jeongin-”, Jisung reached out for Jeongin’s arm to grab it, but Hyunjin stepped in and grabbed Jisung’s.  

“If you dare touch him... I’ll make sure to snap you in half like the stick you are.” 

Jisung gulped and ran away as quick as he could. 

Jeongin turned to Hyunjin. 

“I’m really sorry.” 

“I don’t care for what you have to say. You can apologize all you want, but the only good thing you’ve done is break up with Jisung. If you want me to forgive you, make things right with Chan. Or i’ll make sure to snap you in half like Jisung.” 

“But we’re brothers?” 

“I’ll do it gently.” Hyunjin gave him a shy smile, which Jeongin returned by pulling Hyunjin into a tight hug. 

“I’ll make sure to make things right with Chan.” 

Hyunjin nodded his head, and they both started walking back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C R I E S. I feel like this fic is developing too fast. but then like. it’s only chan n jeongin developing too fast. sooooo. WE HAVE MORE TIME IN THIS FIC. E N J O Y!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin and Hyunjin make up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE. IVE HAD THIS WRITTEN OUT ON PAPER BUT I GOT SO LAZY TO PUT IT ON AO3 THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG SHDIJE. wow just when i thought i was gonna have a writing schedule. LOL ENJOY!

Hyunjin came home first that day. He decided to leave Chan and Jeongin to resolve whatever problems they have.

He lied on his bed and thought about Seungmin. How the boy so easily made him lose his cool. How easily his heart would pick up in rate at just hearing his name, or hearing his voice.

The events in the cafeteria came back to mind. 

_“You make me want to sin”_

_“You make me want to sin”_

_“You make me want to sin”_

It played in his head like a broken record. Blush quickly rushed to his cheeks. 

 

“Agh! Why must i have feelings!”, he shouted in anger.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Jeongin. 

“What do u want”, Hyunjin said angrily. For the most part he had calmed down, but he still felt anger towards the younger. 

Jeongin startled at the harshness of his words. He turned away shyly. That was when Hyunjin noticed, Jeongin was wearing Chan’s clothes, and had a new hickey on his neck. 

His mouth crooked into a small smile. 

“Looks like oh two fixed things.” His eye brow raised. 

The younger shot him a confused look, so Hyunjin gestured towards his neck. He blushed remembering what Chan did to him. 

“O-oh. Y-yeah uh. I g-guess we did...”, he cleared his throat. “Turns out we both liked eachother for a while.” 

“Really?” He pretended to be shocked, but in reality he’s fucking happy that the two dumbasses finally realized their feelings for eachother. 

“Yeah. I guess i was just using Jisung for the attention?” 

“Hmm. Well, now you have Chan to give you ‘special’ attention”, he quirked his eyebrows when he said special.

“Hyung! We’re both minors!”, he screamed out. “... but, your friend is very grabby.” Jeongin blushed lightly. “The one on my neck isn’t the only mark he left. His hands left bruises on my ass too.” 

“Eww”, he groaned out in disgust. “I’d rather not know that.” 

“It’s not my fault your friend has grabby hands.” 

“Jeongin!” 

The younger boy cackled. “Hey you’re friends with him.” 

“F R I E N D S! NOT FUCKERS!” 

“HAHA! And it’s not like we did anything. Your mind is just so dirty from imagining yourself fucking Seungmin Hyung.” 

Hyunjin blushed bright red. “I don’t!” 

“Mhmm. Keep telling yourself that.” 

“I’m going to kill you in your sleep.” 

“And i welcome that sweet release of death.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Hate you too!” 

 

•

 

Jeongin came back an hour later asking if he can borrow a crop top and short shorts from Hyunjin. 

“What for?” 

Jeongin rocked from side to side, looking down at his hands shyly. 

“I want to look good for Chan.” 

Hyunjin laughed at him. 

“You could literally dress like you were mauled like a bear and he would still like you.” 

“Really?” 

“Uhhh? Have you seen how whipped he is?” 

“Hyung stop”, he said covering his face in embarrassment. 

“Haha ok. But here let me pick you out an outfit. I’ll help you make sure to make Chan pop a tent.” 

“Hyung!” 

“Oh come on don’t tell me you don’t want that thing in your mouth too.” 

“Too!”, the younger yelled. 

“You didn’t hear this from me”, Hyunjin whispered. “But I’ve seen it, and he is hung.”

Jeongin’s burned so hot, you could fry and egg on his cheeks. 

“G-good to know.” 

“Mhmm. Very good”, he winked. 

 

 

Hyunjin picked out a pair a black booty shorts, that barely held Jeongin’s ass in them. He had warned the younger that if he bent over, people could see everything, but Jeongin still wanted to wear them. He also gave Jeongin a long sleeved black crop top that hugged his body just right. It wasn’t that long. Just long enough to cover his chest and that’s it, leaving his milky and soft abdomen exposed. The only places covered were Jeongin’s arms, chest, and barely his butt. 

“I did good”, Hyunjin patted himself on the back. “Chan’s going to love this.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I’ve said it before and i’ll say it again. He’s so into you the snake in his pants could become the pole for a sail on a boat.” 

“Hyung stop!” 

He chuckled, “Ok ok i’ll stop, but i better be there to see Chan’s reaction.”

Jeongin grimaced. 

“What?”, Hyunjin asked.

“Chan still needs to talk to you.”

“About what?” 

“He said you know what.”

That was when everything came flashing back into his mind. He had almost forgotten about Chan pressing him up against the wall before. 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow, but for the mean time. Let me put some make-up on you!” 

Jeongin sighed as Hyunjin lead him to the bathroom. 

 

By now, Hyunjin had completely forgotten about Seungmin’s not so subtle flirting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D A M N THAT WAS A CHAPTER. LEMME KNOW WHAT U THINK.
> 
> Some self promo:  
> So yo i posted a new fic called “Smile through the pain (Hurt when no one is watching)” It’s basically a fic about my personal experiences this past summer which explains sort of my drought of fics. Shit happened and if ur curious to read it or just want to read some Chan/Jisung go check it out. 
> 
> New Writing Schedule(?) (i’m trying ok fight me) 
> 
> High School Love- Wednesday every 1-2 weeks
> 
> I Guess Thats Just Parenting... Right?- Tuesday Every 1-2 Weeks 
> 
> Smile Through The Pain (Hurt When No One Is Watching) - Friday Every 1-2 Weeks. 
> 
> lol if u actually read all this thank you so much. (Stray Pokemon is still pending). THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to summarize this with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG OVER DUE. ITS ABSOLUTE SHIT. I WROTE IT SO QUICKLY IM SO SORRY. I MEANT TO POST IT EARLIER BUT NOW ITS SO LATE. IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. PLEASE ENJOY!!
> 
> (Unbeta’d)

Hyunjin went to school the next day a little more scared than he should have been. There wasn’t really much to talk about between him and chan. Chan hit on him and it now dating his brother. Simple enough. Maybe he was a little upset, but he knew how whipped they were for eachother, so he tried to understand. 

Jeongin walked on campus with confidence, really strutting those freshly shaven legs, and milky white stomach. He wore a hat over his tousled hair with the word “막내”(Maknae) on it. 

Hyunjin was pretty sure he saw some girls faint, and some guys licking their lips. Thank god Jeongin wasn’t interested in those perverts. 

While Jeongin looked like an actual snack, Hyunjin came to school dressed in simple skinny jeans that accented his ass, and a button up crop top with one side longer than the other. He said he “didn’t really care” how he looked, but it was pretty obvious he was trying to get into Seungmin’s pants. 

“Don’t forget to talk to Chan!” 

“Don’t worry i’ll talk to him. Jeez.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “I’m not that irresponsible.” 

“Mhmm i’m sure you are.” Jeongin scoffed. 

“Hey! In my defense, i was not aware that Jisung was watching as i replaced his dead fish.” 

“It’s literally your fault it died too.” 

“Why don’t you go suck off Chan or something?” He knew he got Jeongin there. 

“I- I-” 

“Hey Jeongin!” The younger boy turned around to see Chan waving him over. 

“Bye Hyunjin!” And the boy left running into the arms of his boyfriend. Jeongin pecked Chan’s lips. Hyunjin surely didn’t miss Chan’s hand slowly moving to Jeongin’s ass. 

 

 

By lunch time, he was completely exhausted. He had completely forgotten that he had an english and math test that day. He even planned to talk to Chan during english, but the test took so long they never got a chance to. 

He entered the lunch room hoping that Chan had found a place for them to eat, but it appears he’d rather suck Jeongin’s face while pressing his body against a wall. Sighing, he turned around to look for a seat.  In his efforts, he saw Seungmin trapped between a wall and another boy. He was about to walk away in defeat that another boy had stolen his, but that changed when he saw the look on Seungmin’s face.

An expression of fear and panic was spread all across the younger boy. He was obviously trying to push the other off of him, but he wasn’t strong enough to do so. 

Hyunjin marched over and tapped the offenders shoulder, who happened to be one of his close friends, Lee Minho. 

“What do you want yo-” Minho turned around, and his once dominating expression turned into one of fear. “Oh-Hy-Hyunjin. W-What are you doing here?” 

“I could say the same thing about yourself.” He peered over the other’s shoulder and saw some relief on Seungmin’s face. “What are you doing minho?” 

“Oh this? It’s jus-” 

“Before you lie to me, i just want to point out that, that doesn’t look like Jisung.” 

“Oh that’s becau-” 

“Does he know?” 

“Know what?” 

Hyunjin sighed. “That you don’t love him anymore... Huh Minho.” 

Minho gulped as a tear fell from his eye. 

“N-No. It’s not like that. He-” 

“Save it. I’m not too surprised anymore now that Jisung cheated on you. But i’m ashamed you would do it to him.” He grabbed Seungmin’s small soft hand and pulled him away, leaving a sobbing mess named Lee Minho. 

As they walked away, he could hear the sound of Jisung greeting Minho loud and cheerfully. Rather than hearing “I love you,” all Hyunjin heard was “Let’s break up.” 

He practically ran out of the room with Seungmin’s hand in his own. He couldn’t bring himself to listen to the sounds of a broken hearted Jisung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF U ACTUALLY MADE IT TO THE END DAMN I APPLAUD U. GOOD JOB U MADE IT THROUYH THIS MESS OF A FIC NTHANK YOU FOR READING!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a joke... Is that all i am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW DID I ACTUALLY POST A CHAPTER?? yes i did. I’m actually starting to feel better more and do better i guess. I had a shit ton of fun today n i’m finally on break so maybe i’ll post more? I’ll keep this short and add more to the end so u guys can get to reading. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENTS!!!

He burst out of the cafeteria doors a sobbing mess. He felt himself collapse against the wall, as the salty tears fell down his face.

“How could they just do that to eachother?” He turned around, ready to punch the wall, but was stopped by a soft hand grabbing his own.

He was too blinded with rage to see who stopped him, but the next thing he knew, he felt warm arms wrap around him. Hyunjin let himself relax into the chest of whoever was holding him.  

When he looked up, he saw the most beautiful boy in the world. And that boy was currently holding him as he cried. Hyunjin pressed his face into the shoulder of the other, trying to suppress his cries.

Seungmin didn’t care if his shirt got wet. He just held a hand around Hyunjin’s neck, and another around his back, holding him tight. 

“Shush now. It’s okay.” Seungmin held him tight, embracing him in the empty hallway. He rubbed the elder’s head, hoping to calm him down, when finally, Hyunjin did, and only soft sniffles could be heard.

Hyunjin hadn’t realize it yet, but Seungmin has been wearing a pink crop top this whole time. The poor boy was too busy crying to even notice.

"They were together for so long, and they just threw it away like that. How could they?" Hyunjin cried.

Seungmin, however, couldn’t even give him an answer. He just stared at Hyunjin’s tear stained cheeks, and bloodshot eyes.

Seungmin’s body was warm, Hyunjin realized. 

Seungmin gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "I don't know, but its okay. I'm right here for you, and will always be here for you." 

Gaining a bit of confidence, Hyunjin leaned in to kiss Seungmin on the lips, but he is stopped by a hand. 

"I- I thought you liked me too?" He felt his heart racing, and the world around him becoming smaller.

Seungmin's smile pulled into a frown. "I- I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way." His words trailed off as he avoided the older’s gaze.

And with just those words, Hyunjin felt his whole world collapse, just like that. 

"Then- Then what was with all that flirting. I thought it meant something." 

That," Seungmin started, "That's just how I am.” He stated plainly. “I'm a naturally flirty person i guess." 

"So this whole time," he sniffled, "you never actually had feelings for me?” Hyunjin’s mind was running wild. “Was I just a game? Just someone to toy with?” He screamed, “Is all i am just a joke to you?”

"No Jinnie-" 

"Don't you fucking 'Jinnie' me.” He said throwing his arms up in the air.” I'm tired of people like you,” he pointed directly at Seungmin’s heart, “treating me like just a game." He quickly stood up.

"But that's not what-"

"You know what? Fuck it. Fuck this. Fuck that. Fuck the world.” He paused and looked Seungmin directly in the eyes, pressing a finger against the younger’s chest. “But,” he paused, “Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Of everyone in the world. Of everyone in the universe. Fuck. You.” He began marching outside, eyes to the ground and arms crossed.  

"Wait! Please! I'm sorry." Seungmin screamed as Hyunjin left him.

But rather than stop, Hyunjin kept walking. He just ignored Seungmin's cries, he ignore his screams, he ignored him completely. 

Hyunjin chuckled to himself a little as he thought to himself. “Who knew the world’s most perfect boy, would be the world’s biggest mistake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW THAT WAS SAD. I actually meant to write something sweet today but i had most of this chapter prewritten so i just finished and edited it. 
> 
> I’m so sorry for my hiatus. I’m getting better now and i’m on break and i have only 3 essays to do for hw (god bless) so i have a super easy break. I went to my friends party today and i night have lost my voice from screaming so muchbwhdidjejjrhr and i may have been exposed a lot for the hoe i am shdidjejf (even tho i’m a virgin) 
> 
> OK ILL KEEP IT RELATIVELY SHORT. IM SO SORRY FOR MY HIATUS. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORIES AND PUTTING UP WITH MY WEIRD GAY ASS SHIDDJJR. I HOPE ILL POST MORE. 
> 
> think of this update as a thank you and prechrustmas present. I’ll be back soon with your actual present. THANK YOU ALL. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!
> 
> (hmu @straykisses on instagram)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin Like Some Coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short. I wrote is as fast as possible for u guys to get it out before Christmas ended in my time zone. Hopefully it meets your standards! I’ll try to get chapters out more frequently!

Hyunjin jumped one of the fences of the school. Thankfully, it was lunch time, which meant most of the teachers wouldn’t be on the outer edge of the campus. 

He lowered himself gently onto the floor, and ran. He ran as fast as possible, not caring where he went. 

He received some weird looks from random strangers on the streets. They were probably confused what a kid was doing running down the streets during school hours. He just shoved through them and kept going. 

After what seemed like hours of running, he made his way outside a familiar café. The sign “Woojin Like Some Coffee?” was brightly lit up in rainbow colors. 

Hyunjin chuckled lightly. “Woojin’s just as gay as always.” 

 

“Felix! Changbin! Stop making out against the counter!” They mustn’t have heard the bell ring when he entered the cafe, because the first thing he saw was a blonde boy, probably around his age, being pressed up against the counter, with another shorter boy sucking his face. “This is not sanitary at all! Ew ew ew! Changbin, get your hands out of Felix’s pants!” 

The shorter boy, probably Changbin, lifted himself off the blonde. “Fine. You’re always such a buzz kill Woojin.” 

Finally, a much taller, older boy entered the room. He was wearing a white apron and his hair was a big, fluffy, white mess. “Hey i’m just trying to make this place look nice so customers don’t walk in on dumbasses fucking against the counters.” 

“Come on Jinnie, we both know you’d find it hot if someone walked in on all three of us.” The blonde boy leaned against the counter. He pulled the collar of Woojin’s shirt and whispered into his ear. “I think there is someone watching us.” 

The oldest boy shot up and looked to the door. His ears burned like fire. 

“Hey Jinnie,” Hyunjin said shyly. “Nice to see you again.” 

 

The next thing they knew, Woojin’s face paled, and he fainted into the blonde’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOWS THAT POLY WOOJIN FELIX CHANGBIN. I didn’t mean to make them poly originally but then i thought “tHAT WOULD BE HELLA CUTE” so here’s this shdijdne. I HOPE U GUYS HAD AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS. 
> 
> ILL SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN SOON. THANKS FOR READING!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I really needed something to get my mind off stuff.

“Woojin! Woojin are you okay?” 

“Shush he’s opening his eyes.” 

Bright lights poured into his eyes. “Ah fuck.” He looked around and saw Changbin holding Felix, and on his other side sat Hyunjin. 

“Hey Jinnie.” Hyunjin started. “Are you okay?” 

“Hyunjin!” Almost instantly, arms wrapped around Hyunjin, and trapped him in place. “I haven’t seen you in so long! How have you been? Are you okay?” 

“I think i should be asking you that.” He retorted. 

Woojin chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Haha yeah.” 

“You two can go to the back. Binnie and i will take care of stuff out here in the front.” 

Woojin nodded his head and pulled Hyunjin to the back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess i’m coming back now?????? I’ve just been in a writing mood recently and it feels very odd. Sorry these chapters are kind of short. I’m just now getting back into it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!

Woojin pulled up a chair and forced Hyunjin down into it.  

“So,” The older started. “What’s up! It’s been so long since i’ve seen you. How’ve you been? Oh my god you’ve grown up so much. I-” 

Hyunjin doesn’t know when it happened, but somehow he ended up wrapped around in Woojin’s arms. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Woojin continued. 

“I’ve missed you too. Its really been too long.” 

The older boy glared. “And who’s fault is that?” 

Hyunjin shyly rubbed the back of his neck. 

Woojin sighed. “Ok, so. Tell me about this new boy.” 

The younger choked on his spit and blushed bright red. 

“What? It’s only obvious you found someone new.” 

“I mean? Kind of?” 

“So. Tell me about him.” 

Hyunjin paused, trying to hold back his tears. “He- he doesn’t like me back.” 

He glanced up at the older who gave him a look of sympathy. 

Suddenly, Hyunjin was enveloped in a familiar feeling of warmth. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Hyunjin’s response came out mumbled against the broadness of Woojin’s chest. 

“What was that?” 

Hyunjin pushes back, taking in deep breaths. “I couldn’t breathe dickhead!” 

Woojin’s expression transformed into “o”. 

“Hehe. Sorry?” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s just been so long since i’ve been able to do that.” 

“You literally have two boyfriends.” He gestured to the door, where familiar shades of black and blonde hair poked out of the crack made by the slightly open door. 

“I- Get out of here! This isn’t your tea.” 

Hyunjin chuckled. “You seem to really like them.” 

“Yeah. Changbin and Felix were already dating when i met them, but eventually they asked me if i wanted to date them too. And, i said yes.” 

Hyunjin smiled softly. “Sounds nice.” 

Woojin frowned. “You want to talk about what happened with this boy?” 

Hyunjin sighed. “Hope you’re ready for a long story.” 

Woojin grabbed a cup of tea and a plushie from the counter. 

 

“Spill Sis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t get used to these frequent updates. I cant guarantee they’ll come often, but i’ll do my best. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to have this chapter out sooner, but like life got in the way. O o p s. 
> 
> I don’t have much to say today other than i hope you guys enjoy.

It’s been a week since Hyunjin saw Woojin. He decided to skip school until today. Something about possibly running into Seungmin did things to him that he would rather avoid. 

Hyunjin got up out of bed the same way as usual. He pressed snooze about 3 times, got up and showered, got dressed, ate, brushed his teeth, and left. 

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he passed familiar trees and benches. 

He stopped as he passed the bench where he found Jeongin and Jisung making out. The same one where Chan’s heart was broken, but soon after fixed. 

He smiled bitterly, thinking, ‘Why can’t Seungmin just love me back too?’ 

He shook his head and put on his earbuds, blasting Fools by Troye Sivan. 

 

Hyunjin despondently walked onto the campus, ignoring the couple’s making out in the hallways. Specifically his brother and Chan, who were going at it by the janitors closet.

‘God fucking damn how could they be that explicit in school.’

Turning on his heel, Hyunjin decided to take the long way to his classes, instead of having to deal with witnessing any more of Chan and Jeongin. 

Too bad he didn’t hear the person coming behind him. Right as Hyunjin turned around, someone bumped into him. He fell with a loud “Oof” and saw red. 

“I SEE RED. I THINK IM DYING.” 

That was when he heard a very familiar giggle. 

“Oh no.” He thought he said in his head. 

“Is that how you greet someone you haven’t seen in a week?” 

“Shit.” He didn’t bother opening his eyes. He knew his was fucked.

“Nice to see you too Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes shot open. “Don’t call me that.” 

Hyunjin didn’t miss the way frown that spread and instantly vanished from Seungmin’s face. 

“Can we please talk?” 

Hyunjin turned around and began to walk away. 

The red head immediately grabbed onto Hyunjin’s sleeve. “Hey, Hyunjin. Please?” 

“There’s nothing to talk about. Leave me alone.” He ripped his arm away from Seungmin’s grasp and continued on his way. 

“Jinnie pleas-” Seungmin once again grabbed Hyunjin’s arm, but the older wasn’t having it. 

“Leave me the hell alone! I get it, you feel guilty, but I don’t care. That’s your problem. I’m not gonna let you hurt me again. Now please, stop.” 

“Jinnie-” 

Time slowed down, and only the sound of a loud smack echoed throughout the hall.

Seungmin gently touched his left cheek as he turned back to Hyunjin. It stung slightly as his hand made contact with his cheek.

Hyunjin looked at his own hand. He felt his light sting on his trembling hand. He looked up once again to see Seungmin holding his cheek as tears swelled up in his eyes. 

“I-” Hyunjin tried to speak, but nothing came out. He instantly turned on his heel and ran as quickly as he could in the opposite direction. 

Seungmin watched as the older’s figure shrunk as he fled the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn


End file.
